This Christmas Life
by A Lover of Stories
Summary: Its Christmas eve and everyone in the military is invited for a Christmas party at Maes Hughes house. Edward Elric finds himself comforting a 8 year old child who lost his parents. Thus this Christmas is seen as reminder of who's lost but its up to Ed to show Max of who's gained A very old and yet heart warming Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood Christmas fic


**Hey guys, I promised I'd give you two stories this week. I have, just a couple of hours ago, watched Shane Dawson's Christmas Life song so i thought why not do a fic on** **that. This one is on Fullmetal Alchemist since i haven't done that anime yet.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own the song nor the anime that are both about to be used in this fanfic Fullmetal Alchemist is by Hiromu Arakawa and, This Christmas Life is by YouTube Queen himself Shane Dawson (love you man no homo) Oh and also stay tuned where i will announce my fanfiction schedule so I'll be more organized.** **And this is from a fanfiction on Fullmetal Alchemist i wrote in my journal before i ever went on this site and this supposed to take place during the series, before Hughes died of course. Maybe season 1 of Brotherhood? The song i just squeezed it in here. Any way hopefully I do this anime justice. Merry Christmas** **I hope you enjoy.**

Ed was squeaking his metallic arm. Still sore from Winry's drilling. He and Alphonse were invited to Maes Hughes' house for a Christmas party. Everyone in the military and Hughes' relatives was here to join in on the fun.

Well..

Almost everyone.

 **If Life was like a Christmas movie**

 **I wouldn't have a care or worry**

 **And everything would always turn out fine**

Ed had recently found kid earlier, who lost his parents and had no place to go until Ed decided to take him home with him and Al. Tonight would be the anniversary of his parents' death. Feeling sorry for him being the only one not laughing or singing with the others. "Then again," thought Ed to himself, "It is _Hughes'_ house so can't say i blame him." Ed got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the boy, who was sitting looking out the window and watched the snow fall and dissolve into the white mold of snow, devouring the ground.

"Hey." he said to the kid. Named Max by the way. "Hey." he replied to reflection of Ed from the window. Ed placed his metal hand on the boy's shoulder to grab his attention. The boy looked at him and Ed crouched down so their eyes met. "You wanna join in, everyone is having a fun time." The boy looked at the people. Some were doing the conga line, Alphonse included, most were just chatting, Hughes was spinning his daughter around playfully.

 **Making angels in the snow**

 **Kissing under the mistletoe**

 **And everyone always has a smile**

Max just felt disgust and turned away. "No thanks", " Hey come on it sure looks like fun." " Maybe i don't want to have _fun_ right now." Hmm maybe Winry was right. This kid is just as snarky as Ed. "Hey.." when Ed placed a hand on Max's shoulder again the kid immediately jerked it off. "Fuck off" he said through his gritting teeth. "Whoa hey that was rude!" Ed nearly screamed at how he almost sounded like Mustang right there.

"I don't care! I don't wanna be touched! So just leave me the fuck alone! " the boy yelled. "Hey you don't need to snap at me i just thought you would like to hang out. Its Christmas." "Well, I HATE FUCKING SHITTY CHRISTMAS KAY!" At this the whole party went silent and everyone just stared in shock. Hughes put his daughter down and gave her to Riza. Then he walked over to the the boys. "Is there a problem here?" he asked. "No. Why are you fuckers staring at me GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING PARTY!!!!" He screamed. Riza coverd the little girl's ears.

 **But baby life isn't that easy**

 **Sometimes it gets crazy**

 **Im falling on my knees**

 **I'm hoping for a happy ending**

 **So lets stop pretending what life could be**

"What? You're all so happy and cheery. Don't worry about me just go on dancing merrily as if life was happy and hallmarky and shit! A merry Christmas and fuck off to all of you!" He gave them the finger and stormed

out into the cold night with Ed on pursuit.

 **There will be dancing and singing**

 **This Christmas Life**

 **The Bells will be ringing**

 **This Christmas Life**

 **No more heartbreak or heartache**

 **This Christmas Life**

 **Oh i wish it could be mine**

Ed chased him down the street. Max could hear Ed's calls but he wouldn't listen. Finally Ed reached him at an alleyway. Ed came forward when the boy punched Ed in the face. Blood immediately leaked down his bottom lip. Ed looked at him. Max was breathing heavily. Ed while he had his fists balled up, he got to his knees, grabbed the boy's waist so he wouldn't take off again so easily. Max gazed at Ed's bloodied lip. "Feel better now?" He asked calmly, Max then started flying at his face. Punching to slapping. Ed let him get it out his system while still hanging on to him.

Max finally stopped. Ed's face was covered in bruises. "Can we go back inside now?" he asked. "I hate Christmas i don't want any fucking part of it!" "Well you still have to come inside its cold out here." "i don't give a masturbate! I'd rather die here." Ed felt crushed hearing this from a kid. "Hey c'mon lets go inside and we'll just rela-- " "NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO INSIDE I DON'T WANT TO RELAX I WANT MY FUCKING PARENTS BACK! UNDERSTAND! "WELL TOO BAD! I WANT MY ARM BACK! MY BROTHER WANTS HIS BODY BACK BUT WE CAN'T ALWAYS GET WHAT WE WANT CAN WE SWEETIE?!" Ed didn't want to shout but he thought that would be what would grab the kid's attention. Max's eyes started filling up with tears. "You have no idea..." he bowed his head down and started sniffing.

 **If I lived up the North Pole**

 **I would stand outside my window**

 **And look around the shining lights.**

 **Christmas carols at my front door**

 **Family at the dinner table**

 **And every night would end just fine**

Ed lifted up his with his real fingers. "No idea what?" he whispered.

"No idea what its like to not have parents. You don't know what it feels like." "My mother died after my fater left and my father never talks to me." "YOU STUPIIIIIID At you still have a dad mine is dead! THERES A FUCKING DIFFERENCE YOU...YOU!!" Max shrieked jumping up and down in a tantrum. Max pushed Ed away, "This kid's strong" he thought to himself, and Max ran towards a wall and started banging himself repeatedly against it . Ed thought his heart would jump out his chest and stopped the boy before he could. "STOP stop!"

 **But baby life isn't that easy**

 **Sometimes it gets crazy**

 **Im falling on my knees**

 **I'm hoping for a happy ending**

 **So lets stop pretending what life** **could be**

Ed turned the boy around and just embraced him. Ever since Nina he hated seeing kids upset or in pain. Max resisted but then stopped and savored the warmth from this hug. They both, while still in a embrace, sunk down to their knees. Ed let go and looked at him. He caresses his wet cheek. "You're right I still have a father so i don't really know what's it like to _be_ an orphan but i know what it's like to _feel_ like a orphan. " And i was just like you, didn't want anyone around me. People going "It'll be okay." But that didn't mean I wanted to...make peoples chase me in the fucking cold!" That made Max chuckle a little.

"I just wanna hear my Mom's voice again and I wanna feel my dad's touch again." "I know, and if I knew how to bring them back i would just for you." Ed replied touching his forehead with Max's. "Fuck what am I saying, if i knew how to it you think i would be like this?" Ed pointed at his metal arm. "But I hope" he caressed Max's face again "That I could be the bext best thing." Max nodded. "So, Max. You wanna be touched now?" he asked jokingly. Max choked a sob and grabbed Ed's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Ed wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and helped him tight. "Shh its alright. Shh just let it out. Let that all out. I'm here i gotcha. I'm letting baby. Its okay. " Ed cooed.

 **So i just close my eyes**

 **Create a Wonderland where**

 **Anything's possible there**

 **I'm just dreaming of**

 **What it would be**

After a while they let go of eacother. "Are you ready to go inside now?" asked Ed. "Yes" smiled Max. They both returned to the party and now it was back on. Ed was again squeaking his metallic arm. Still sore from Winry's drilling. Everyone was still joining in on the fun. Including Max.

 **There will be dancing and singing**

 **This Christmas Life**

 **The Bells will be ringing**

 **This Christmas Life**

 **No more heartbreak or** **heartache**

 **This Christmas Life**

 **Oh i wish it could be**

After the party was everyone left except the Elrics. It was a long way back so Al and Ed decided to spend the night. Ed was already in bed when Max came in. Ed looked at his teary eyes, and simply lifted the covers and said, "Get in here." Max jumped in and held to Ed's metal arm for dear life while Ed's other arm wrapped around the boy. Keeping him safe from the cold outside the blanket and comforted through this sad reminder of who's were lost. But it was Ed who was gained. Ed placed a kiss on Max's head, whispered, "Merry Christmas pal." "Merry Christmas Eddy." Max replied. They both slept in a tight embrace.

 **There will be dancing and singing**

 **This Christmas Life**

 **The Bells will be ringing**

 **This Christmas Life**

 **No more heartbreak or heartache**

 **This Christmas Life**

 **Oh i wish it could be miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnne.**

 **I extremely hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **And hopefully this makes up for the short chapter yesterday.**

 **I'm going doing fic once a month and maybe a week.**

 **Again tell how was your Christmas did you enjoy this and who else cried during the Christmas Life song. Godbless**


End file.
